Play with Me, Papa
by Keys-sama
Summary: Eren Ackerman, bocah 7 tahun yang sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa sejak Mama meninggal, Papa Levi tidak mau lagi mengajaknya bermain seperti biasa? WarningInside, Incest.


"Papa, ayo kita bermain."

"Aku sibuk, Eren, kau bermain sendirian saja."

Bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu terpaku. Dia sedang memeluk robot gundamnya di depan sang Papa yang tengah mengenakan kemeja biru tua berjalan begitu saja melewatinya. Sama sekali tidak melihatnya apalagi menerima ajakkannya bermain.

Ini, tolakkan Papa untuk kesekian puluh kali.

Levi, papanya mulai melangkah meninggalkannya, masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja kemudian menutup pintu tanpa peduli dirinya yang lagi-lagi terluka. Sikap sang Papa yang semakin dingin setiap harinya benar-benar merobek hati sucinya. Eren tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sang Papa?

Kenapa Papa tidak lagi mau mengajaknya bermain?

Kenapa Papa bersikap tidak peduli padanya tidak seperti dulu?

Kenapa Papa terkesan tidak menyayanginya? Tidak mencintainya?

Apa dia hanya anak kecil yang merepotkan dan menyebalkan sehingga akhirnya Papa membangun benteng yang memberi jarak di antara mereka berdua?

Apa dia seringkali berbuat nakal sehingga akhirnya Papa menghukumnya dengan cara yang amat menyakitkan seolah-olah dia tidak ada artinya lagi dalam kehidupannya?

Apa Papa mulai sadar, kalau Eren hanyalah anak yang membawa kesialan untuk hidupnya? Alasan kenapa Mama meninggalkan mereka dan kini sudah beritirahat tenang di surga sana?

"Papa..." Eren memanggil lirih. Dia kehabisan akal. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa? "Eren sayang Papa..."

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Hajime Isayama**

**Author**

**Queen Not Devil**

**Warning**

**Incest, boyslove, pedoLeviXchibiEren, miss typo, lemon ngawur, dll**

* * *

Eren kecil tetap tidak menyerah. Dia ingin mengajak Papa bermain keluar rumah. Ke taman hiburan, piknik, atau apa pun selama itu bisa menghabiskan waktu libur mereka berdua. Bocah _brunette_ itu tampak sibuk membantu Petra, salah satu pelayan di rumahnya yang tengah memasak. Membantunya membuatkan spagetti, untuk Papa tentunya.

"Jadi Eren-_sama_ akan memberikannya sendiri pada Papa-_sama_?"

"Ya!" Eren berteriak girang. Dia mengangkat kepalan tinjunya tinggi-tinggi. "Papa akan suka dengan makanan ini."

"Saya yakin itu." Petra tersenyum lebar. Dia membantu Eren menata piring dan secangkir teh hitam panas di atas nampan. Senyuman ceria Eren benar-benar membuat seisi rumah bahagia. Rumah yang nuansanya sedikit suram karena ditempati generasi Ackerman secara terus menerus itu suasananya menjadi berbeda, semenjak Eren terlahir tujuh tahun lalu.

Levi Ackerman, sang kepala keluarga sekaligus pemilik dari rumah itu kini merupakan seorang duda beranak satu. Istrinya, Hanji Zoe yang dinikahinya delapan tahun silam sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu demi menyelamatkan bocah beriris zamrud yang nyaris tergilas truk di depan Taman kanak-kanak tempat Eren bersekolah dulu.

Hanji meninggal di tempat karena terlempar beberapa puluh meter setelah mobil besar itu menubruk tubuh kecilnya, dalam dekapannya, Eren yang tengah dipeluknya tampak _shock_ tidak mengerti apa pun yang terjadi pada dirinya juga sang Mama. Seingatnya, tadi dia hanya mengejar bolanya yang menggelinding jauh ke tengah jalan. Sampai akhirnya mereka mendarat dengan suara debuman keras di atas aspal sebelum menubruk trotoar jalan raya, dengan Hanji yang terus mendekapnya erat, melindunginya sehingga hanya mengalami cidera ringan di bagian tangan dan kakinya saja.

Eren kecil menangis keras. Dia sangat takut saat wajah Hanji banjir darah setelah pelukannya melemah. Yang Eren dengar saat itu hanya pesan terakhir Mamanya sebelum akhirnya meninggal dengan senyuman yang terkembang di bibirnya, _"Jaga Papa baik-baik, ya, Eren?"_

Jaga Papa baik-baik, ya?

"Petra-_san_."

"Hm?" Petra yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya menunduk, menatap Eren yang tengah berdiri di atas kursinya dan menatapnya penuh harap.

"Menurut Petra-_san_, apa Papa benci Eren?"

"Membenci Eren-_sama_?" Petra membeo. Tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilemparkan Eren. Wajah bocah polos itu terlihat mendung, gadis di depannya tidak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk erat bocah imut yang tampak putus asa tidak punya semangat hidup.

Hei, Eren! Usiamu masih tujuh tahun. Kau tidak perlu terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang tidak cocok dengan anak seusiamu.

"Kenapa Eren-_sama_ berpikir seperti itu?" Petra mengulum senyuman manis. Eren menundukkan kepalanya, memilin ujung kaos dengan kedua tangannya membuat Petra gemas.

"Papa tidak pernah mau lagi Eren ajak bermain." Eren berkeluh-kesah, Petra mendengarkannya. "Papa juga sudah jarang bicara dengan Eren, dia selalu saja kerja-kerja-kerja dan kerja. Eren rindu Papa."

Si _brunette_ mengunyah bibir bawahnya. Mata zamrud berpoles safir itu kini berkaca-kaca, sebisa mungkin menahan airmatanya agar tidak menetes membuat sang Papa kecewa, Eren menahan napasnya, dia pada akhirnya terisak saat mendapat sebuah tepukkan di kepalanya.

Petra tersenyum manis, Eren mendongak menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Papa-_sama_ tidak mungkin membenci Eren-_sama_." Petra menampik, Eren berkedip beberapa kali. Dia mendengarkan. "karena kalau Papa-_sama_ membenci anda, sudah pasti beliau tidak akan mengurus anda sampai seperti ini. Papa-_sama_ juga tidak pernah membiarkan wanita mana pun mendekatinya padahal usianya masih sangat muda. Beliau seperti tidak ada niat mencari Mama baru untuk anda, semuanya beliau lakukan karena beliau sangat mencintai anda."

"Papa-_sama_ sibuk, mungkin karena memang terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia lakukan di kantor. Makanya beliau tidak ada waktu untuk mengajak Eren-_sama_ bermain. Beliau bekerja keras untuk menghidupi Eren-sama, jadi, sebaiknya anda tidak berpikir macam-macam tentang beliau, oke? Papa-_sama_ pasti akan sedih jika tahu anda berpikir demikian tentangnya."

"Papa akan sedih?" beo Eren dengan mata membulat. Petra tertawa gemas melihatnya, Eren benar-benar bocah yang menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja." Petra mengangguk mantap. "Nah... sekarang, bagaimana kalau Eren-_sama_ memberikan makanan ini pada Papa-_sama_ sebelum dingin?" Petra menunjuk nampan di depannya. Bocah itu langsung mengangguk, dia segera melompat dari kursinya, kemudian menerima nampan yang pelayannya berikan sebelum berterima kasih dan melangkah menuju ruang kerja Papanya.

Ahh... semoga Papa senang.

* * *

**QueenNotDevil**

* * *

"Papa..." panggil Eren lirih, dia masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Papa yang kebetulan tidak terkunci. Saat ini Papanya sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, Papa duduk santai di balik meja kerja dengan mata kelamnya yang memandang malas.

Papa menoleh, dia menatap Eren yang takut-takut masuk dan menghampirinya, membawa sebuah nampan yang dari baunya saja, sudah bisa dia tebak apa isinya?

"Aku sibuk, Eren." Papa menjawab dingin. Eren terdiam, dia berdiri di depan meja, ingin meletakkan nampan itu di sana, tetapi tingginya tidak sampai. Bocah brunette itu mulai bergerak gelisah.

"Ini makanan untuk Papa." Eren menjawab serak. Berharap mendapat sedikit saja perhatian dari Papanya. "Papa, Eren buat ini sendiri, untuk Papa."

"Yah, letakkan saja di sana, nanti aku makan." Papa lagi-lagi menjawab tanpa menoleh. Mata hitam yang selalu Eren kagumi itu, tidak meliriknya sama sekali. Eren menahan sesak di dadanya, tubuhnya mulai berguncang, matanya berair, bibirnya gemetaran.

Kenapa Papa tidak mau melihatnya sama sekali?

Apa Eren sebegitu buruknya, sehingga Papa sekarang merasa jijik walau hanya untuk bertatap muka dengannya?

Kalau saja dia bisa, bocah tujuh tahun itu pasti sudah mengatakan semua kesedihan yang hatinya rasakan. Sayangnya dia terlalu segan, dia takut mengganggu Papa, dia takut anggapannya selama ini yang merasa Papa sudah tidak menyayanginya lagi terbukti kebenarannya.

Eren semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke meja Levi, dia berjinjit, dan mengangkat nampannya tinggi-tinggi. Mendorong sedikit demi sedikit nampan itu ke atas meja. Bukan salahnya, kalau di usianya yang sudah menginjak tujuh tahun, pertumbuhannya sedikit terhambat. Tinggi Eren bahwa berbeda jauh dengan Jean Kirsctein, teman sekelasnya yang selalu menjadi lawan bertengkarnya di sekolah.

Salahkan saja gen yang diturunkan Levi. Papanya juga memiliki tinggi tubuh di bawah rata-rata para pria dewasa meski pun pesona dan ketampanannya, tidak akan ada yang berani meragukannya.

"Ugh!" tangan Eren terpeleset, membuat nampan yang baru setengahnya mendudukki meja itu hilang keseimbangan kemudian jatuh ke lantai. Eren mundur refleks menghindari pecahan piring dan gelas yang berserakkan begitu menyentuh lantai.

Suaranya benar-benar bising.

Eren mendongak takut-takut menatap Papa begitu tahu dirinya sedang diperhatikan dengan mata kelam yang tajam.

Dia sudah membuat Papa marah.

"Ada apa denganmu, Eren?" Papa bertanya sinis. Suaranya begitu datar mengundang bahaya. Eren gemetaran, airmatanya tumpah semakin banyak membuat wajahnya sembab. Bocah itu menahan isak tangis, sesekali dia mengelap airmata dan ingusnya menggunakan kaos cokelat yang tengah dirinya kenakan. "Kau bukan saja membuat ribut, tapi dokumen yang sedang aku kerjakan pun kini tidak bisa lagi kugunakan."

Eren mencicit, dia memeluk tubuh mungilnya sendiri, tangisannya semakin keras.

"Maaf Papa, Eren akan membereskannya." Eren bicara disela-sela tangisnya. Dia berjongkok, mengambil nampan dan mulai memunguti serpihan beling. Meletakkan pecahan piring dan gelas itu di atas nampan. Dia tahu Papa tengah menatap kesal dirinya, dan dia tidak punya keberanian cukup untuk membalas tatapannya. "Eren hanya ingin membuat Papa senang, Eren hanya ingin bermain dengan Papa."

Tangannya terluka, darah merembes dari robekan di telunjuknya akibat pecahan piring tajam yang dirinya ambil. Eren meringis kesakitan, dia mendongak, Papa kini sudah berdiri menjulang tinggi di depannya.

"Papa benci Eren karena sudah membuat Mama pulang ke surga, ya?"

"Eren..." papa mendesah, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia mulai membungkuk, mengangkat tubuh kecil Eren, kemudian mendudukkannya di atas meja. Eren melebarkan matanya saat mendapat sebuah kecupan di keningnya. Hangat.

Kecupan itu beralih ke pipinya, dagunya, hidungnya, kemudian bibirnya. Eren sangat terkejut saat mendapat ciuman yang lebih dari sepuluh detik di bibir mungilnya, sebelum akhirnya Papa memundurkan wajahnya, mengakhiri tempelan bibir mereka itu dengan sebuah jilatan.

Pria eboni di depannya tampak menatapnya sayu, Eren memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Papa?"

"Kau bisa membuatku hilang kendali." Papa mendesis. Eren sama sekali tidak paham. Kenapa Papa bisa hilang kendali? Kenapa Papa menatapnya dengan pandangan yang cukup aneh dan ini pertama kali dia dapatkan? Eren diam saja saat Papa mengambil tangan kanannya, memasukkan telunjuk mungil Eren ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian menghisapnya perlahan dengan mata terpejam seolah tengah merasakan nikmat.

"Papa..." Eren tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa lagi? Dia hanya bisa memanggil Papa. Dia membiarkan saat tangan Papa mulai meraba tubuh kecilnya, mengelus punggungnya perlahan kemudian mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher Eren, Papa menghembuskan napas panasnya. Eren bergidik.

"Bisa kau mulai berhenti memanggilku, Papa? Itu sedikit menyebalkan." Papa berbisik. Eren mengerutkan keningnya, dia menggelinjang saat merasakan sebuah jilatan di lehernya. "Panggil aku Levi."

"Papa-"

"Levi untukmu, Eren." Papa semakin liar. Eren semakin ketakutan saat tangan Papa bergerak lebih nakal. Tangan besar nan dingin itu masuk ke dalam kaosnya, menekan dan memilin tonjolan di dada kanannya. "Kau selalu bertanya kenapa aku tidak bersikap seperti dulu lagi, Nak?"

Eren meronta. Dia berusaha mendorong dada Papa tapi sama sekali tidak ada hasilnya. Sikap Papa yang seperti ini lebih menakutkan, Eren menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri saat bibir Papa terus saja mengecupinya tanpa henti.

"Karena aku memang sudah tidak menganggapmu anakku lagi." Papa berbisik merdu, senyuman aneh terukir di bibir pucatnya. Eren berteriak meminta tolong saat tubuhnya didorong paksa. Papa naik ke atas meja, dia mendudukki selangkangan Eren, lalu mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu demi satu.

Eren tidak mengerti. Dia masih tidak paham dengan kondisi yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Saat Papa bergerak bengis melucuti semua pakaiannya, saat dia mendapatkan banyak ciuman juga gigitan di sekujur tubuh mungilnya. Saat dirinya dibalikkan, kemudian merasakan benda asing yang menerobos paksa ke dalam tubuhnya. Membuat dirinya menjerit kesakitan berusaha melepaskan diri.

Semua permohonannya Papa abaikan, raung tangisnya sama sekali tidak Papa pedulikan. Papa terus saja bergerak di dalam dirinya, menghujaminya dengan ciuman dan belaian mesra.

Eren masih saja menangis sambil memukuli meja, sebelum akhirnya dia dibalikkan kembali, membuat dirinya dan Papa kembali saling bertatap muka. Wajah Papa terlihat sangat tampan dengan keringat yang membasahi wajah dan dada bidangnya. Papa terus saja menyebut namanya, mengatakan bahwa dia yang terbaik dan 'makanan' terlezat di seluruh dunia.

Eren tersenyum disela-sela rasa perihnya.

Jika dengan begini dia bisa mendapatkan cinta Papa-

Dia tidak keberatan tubuhnya akan terus tersiksa. Papa menjanjikan setelah ini akan mengajaknya bermain dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Papa menjanjikan bahwa selamanya akan mencintainya, akan terus berada untuknya, akan selalu memperhatikannya.

"Papa jan-jih?" Eren masih berusaha memastikan. Tidak mau sumpah Papa ingkar setelah bosan bermain dengannya. Permainan yang benar-benar menyakitkan dan juga melelahkan untuk dirinya.

"Aku janji Eren." Papa membungkuk lagi, mengulum bibir mungil Eren sebelum sekali lagi menghujam semakin dalam. Eren menjerit, dia mencakar punggung Papa melampiaskan sakit. "Asal kau menuruti perintahku, panggil aku Levi. Hanya Levi."

* * *

**The end**

**#nguiiiiiing**

**Hai, saya balik lagi. Kali ini bawa lemon eksplisit yang singkat-padat-gak jelas sama sekali. Hahaha**

**Jujur pas nulis ini tadinya mau sampai cium-ciuman aja, entah kenapa mendadak pengen iseng ngelanjutin ampe bawah? Mungkin otak nista saya yang mengajak saya berdurja.**

**Ini lemon RiRen pertama saya kayaknya. Maaf karena pertama kali nulis lemon mereka langsung bawa tema incest kacau kayak gini. Gomenne. #hiks**

**Rencananya, saya mau coba bikin sekuel lemon implisit setelah Erennya dewasa. Muehehehe. Tapi gak janji juga, sih. Ide saya emang gak pernah konsisten.**

**Oke, makasih buat yang udah baca. Berkenan RnR?**

**Salam**

**Queen Not Devil**


End file.
